


【下阵雨/夏深】创世纪

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 14:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: 72启示录 续冷漠神性7 x 痴汉病娇2再次感谢JALOUSE和	CHIC BANANA预警关键词无机质手臂；拳j；咬；堕神-重口OOC不喜勿入真人无关上升不可-





	【下阵雨/夏深】创世纪

他在黑夜中狂奔  
仿佛身后有千万条恶犬在追逐  
但他知道那不是恶犬  
是嗜人灵魂的魔物  
披着白色石膏精心雕琢的外壳  
内里却是虚空的暗

他看到了街角的一束光  
那个人只是坐在那里  
就仿佛汇聚了周围所有的光芒

那瞬间他便知晓  
他想要拥有他  
拥有他的神

-  
_Now the earth was formless and empty,_  
_Darkness was over the surface of the deep_  
—— Genesis 1:2

这是李振宁徘徊在街头的第七十二个夜晚

每当入夜  
魔物便会出现  
跟在他身边

那是只有他才能看见的魔物  
是他犯了罪  
被放逐至此  
被宣判的惩戒

于是他在这城里也只是独自一人  
在黑暗中奔跑着

他掠过一个个路灯  
红蓝的霓虹在他脸上交错  
他掠过一个个人群  
人们在他背上指指点点  
满是歧视与轻蔑

他努力过  
他想适应这个被遗弃的世界  
他想在这里生存下来

白日的羁绊  
白日的友人  
总抵不过惊恐的夜

于是他在铁塔下起舞   
对着影子  
与追逐的魔物嬉戏

于是他在地铁边起跑  
对着车厢  
与魔物竞赛着速度

可是他累了  
他不想再一夜一夜的狂奔  
他想停下来  
留下来  
找一个能短暂栖息的角落  
哪怕能靠上一秒也好

祈祷或许还是有用的  
他想

他看到远处那个被光芒所包裹的人  
那就是他的救赎  
他的神  
他的耶稣基督

可他的神看上去那般冷漠而遥远  
他要怎么才能得到他  
他的神  
他的耶稣基督

他自诩是个聪明人  
被放逐也不过是因为一时的不慎  
具体原因却已经记不清了  
按他的性格不外乎是引诱了什么不该引诱的人

于是他在这么多夜以来第一次停下了脚步  
任由石膏惨白的手臂搭上他的肩膀  
他全身被阴寒笼罩  
灵魂正顺着那条手臂被一丝丝抽离  
意识丧失前的最后一秒  
他踏入了那人周身的光圈  
随后意识沉入识海之底  
只赌这失去灵魂的躯壳能不能完成本心的使命  
得到他的神

-  


当清晨的第一缕阳光照进他的眼底  
灵魂从冰封中被唤醒  
温暖的力量从他的身后蔓延  
所有的污秽都随着血液流出七窍

他看着视线中逐渐清晰的人影  
冷淡的眉与眼  
他便知道  
他成功了

可他的神又怎么会看不出他卑劣的用心  
在太阳完全脱离地平线以前  
便转身离去

他还不能说出完整的句子  
也没有力气再动  
只能看着他的神拉开他的双手  
望着他的神推着车远去的背影  
直至那个背影消失在粉色的朝阳中

“God”  
尾音随着舌尖掠过上颚消逝于齿间

他缓缓抬起手背  
拭去了眼角的血泪  
重新撑回地面的手  
手心摸到了一个东西

破旧不堪的铁牌  
表面似乎被人反复摩挲过  
刻痕淡的有些看不清  
夏...瀚宇...

他用沾满鲜血的手把铁牌紧紧攥在掌心  
锋利的边缘把手指划出新的血痕也不在意  
他知道了神的名讳  
夏瀚宇

-  
_Had I not seen the sun_  
_I could have borne the shade_  
_But light a newer Wilderness_  
_My Wilderness has made_  
—— By Emily Dickinson*

短暂的平静过后  
当神的痕迹逐渐散去  
魔物披着雕塑的外壳  
再次来袭时  
李振宁才明白了前人的言语

他再不能忍受着无止境的黑夜追逐  
他每晚都疯狂的跑着  
跑过每一个大街小巷  
穿过繁华与破落  
路过琉璃剔透的大楼  
越过电线上挂着球鞋的hood  
可他还是没找到  
没有找到他的神

第一天 他誓言会永远爱神  
第二天 他乞求能得神爱怜  
…  
第七天 他发誓要穷尽手段   
把神和自己绑在一起   
永远

当他再次找到他的神  
他选择停在了光环之外  
他笑着抬眼望向夏瀚宇  
任由数十只苍白的手臂将他吞没

那些苍白的手臂拉扯着他  
无机质的石料  
冰冷而坚硬

那些手掌握住他的肩头  
掐住他的咽喉  
提着他的胸侧  
掰开他的大腿

他愤恨的低头看向禁锢着他的手  
那些手臂正缓缓扯开他的衣料  
冰冷而光滑的石膏触及裸露的皮肤  
他却不自主的发出冷战与低吟  
眼角憋出了不甘的红痕

可当他抬头望向立在一旁的夏瀚宇  
却又藏起了愤恨  
只是湿漉漉的  
看着他的神  
嘴角是似梦似幻的微笑

是了  
他的神就该如此  
毫不在意的看着他被魔物吞噬  
哪怕他的神只需要上前两步就能把那些灰白的恶意全部挥开  
可自己又有哪里值得他的怜悯？

他已经全身赤裸  
被那些手臂架着提在空中  
他的双臂被展平  
他的头颅垂下  
他的双腿被按在一起  
腿间爬满了惨白的手指  
暧昧的摸索

他的身体在空中延展成十字  
像他曾无数次在教堂里见到过的  
他的神受难时的模样

无机质的手臂感到威胁并没有移动的迹象  
便越发的放肆  
手指分开了他发紫的唇瓣  
两根手指模仿交合般进出间拉出细长银丝  
手掌握住他麦色的胸膛  
抓捏蹂躏着拧动起红果  
手背摩挲着他肉感的臀峰  
又似是不满足般的打出清脆的声响

麦色的丰臀被苍白的手指随意揉搓  
色差在闪烁的路灯下更显凌虐  
臀肉从指缝溢出  
被塑造成各种形状  
又忽然松手  
两瓣碰撞在一起  
荡起臀波

接着  
数双手轻易地分开了他的臀瓣与双腿  
又见一只手沿着他的脊柱爬行向下  
路过尾椎  
陷入被暴露在空气中的沟壑  
毫不顾忌地把一根手指捅进了干涩的甬道  
坚硬而光滑的石膏手指  
轻易地冲破了括约肌的阻拦  
无情的在后穴里横冲直撞

然后是第二根 第三根 第四根 乃至第五根  
没有润滑没有抚慰没有快感  
披着雕塑外衣的魔物只是按照被编好的程序  
执行着惩罚的凌虐

鲜血染上白色的指尖  
顺着白色的手臂  
滴答在柏油的路面

那只白色的手臂五指合拢成锥状  
快速的进出着  
越进越深  
仿佛要把第三指节也全部送进去

他紧咬着牙关  
他拒绝被疼痛击溃  
发出弱者的呻吟  
他的眼神越发凌厉  
瞳色如墨  
这点折磨和他的神相比  
又算得了什么

捆在他周身的手臂像是不满意他的沉默  
骚动着开始游走  
握上他软软垂下的前端开始抚弄  
身后的手臂收拢五指合掌成拳  
抵在后穴的入口  
仿佛只要他再不开口就会整拳顶入

他也只是沉默  
他连最细微的扭动也是不愿  
他抗拒着颈前的压力低头看向他的神  
过高的角度他看不清夏瀚宇的表情  
只能看到那双半垂半睁的眼  
直挺的鼻梁  
和隐没在口罩下  
应微抿的唇

神的眼中当是对众生的轻蔑  
神爱世人  
却更不爱世人

他想象着  
竟自嘲得笑了出声  
夏瀚宇的头为这声笑而稍稍仰起  
李振宁身后的手臂像是受到侮辱  
整拳没入了已被撑至极限的后穴

他的笑声与笑容仿佛被拉长陷入无声的默剧  
凌厉至涣散的瞳孔扩大倒映着熄灭的路灯与无星的夜

然后

夏瀚宇向前迈了一步

黑暗化作明月与星河  
明光驱散阴霾与污垢  
白色手臂化为湮粉  
向着地面坠落  
融进夏瀚宇足下

在他之前  
他的世界是无形、空虚、与黑暗的混沌

在他之后  
他的世界分出了白日与黑夜

他在 便是白昼  
他不在 便是永夜

-  
_And God said,_  
_“Let there be Light,”_  
_And there was light._  
—— Genesis 1:3

失去了支撑的他重重地摔在地面  
压在那一小滩鲜血上  
散出了艳丽的花形

他侧着头喘息  
看着携着光明的身影向他靠近  
他抬起了手臂  
握住夏瀚宇的脚踝  
匍匐在夏瀚宇的膝下  
转头看向夏瀚宇的脸

露出的半张脸仍是面无表情的冷漠  
被眼皮半遮的眼中仍是漠然  
可他从那微微侧过的颈边  
抓到了一丝动摇的痕迹

他翘起了嘴角   
满眼是如墨的暗色 

【他的神】  
【就要变成他的人了】

他拉开夏瀚宇的裤子  
把半硬的阴茎含进嘴里  
他小心翼翼地收起牙齿  
讨好地探出粉舌  
在冠状沟间轻轻舔弄  
柔软的龟头在他口中渐渐膨胀  
直至占满整个口腔

他收缩着包裹着口腔的肌肉  
双颊因为过度用力而凹陷下去  
又被含在口中的龟头顶出弧度  
滑稽的凸出在颊侧

他前后移动着头颅  
把阴茎时而含入时而放出  
又会在放出时仔细的舔过阴茎表面的皮肤  
沿着青筋搏动的轨迹追逐

他在动作的间隙抬眼看向夏瀚宇  
隔着口罩他看不清夏瀚宇的表情  
可他能感到他的神正微微颤抖着  
他也能看到他身侧的双手紧握成拳

他笑着  
沿着阴茎背侧落下一串轻吻  
双唇轻轻含住紫黑的龟头顶端  
舔冰激凌般的舌头一下下掠过马眼  
咸腥的前液还来不及渗出  
就被他卷进嘴里  
他咋了咋嘴  
睁大了双眼  
仿佛是吃到了美味的甜品

他眼前的阴茎越发滚烫  
随着搏动蹦颤  
他张嘴艰难的整根吞下  
像是讨好主人的小狗  
收缩着被撑大的嘴  
喉间讨好地呜呜着

他吞咽着泌出的唾液  
喉腔随着吞咽动作的蠕动  
压榨着阴茎的顶端

夏瀚宇仿佛终于达到了忍耐的极限  
松开了握拳的双手  
箍住李振宁的后脑  
迅速而凶狠地动作起来

乌云骤然聚拢在无云的夜空  
几丝雷光在云层翻滚  
风雨欲来  
路灯的光亮亦愈发不可见

当夏瀚宇终于释放在李振宁的口中  
那是一场漫长而又盛大的庆典  
一股股白浆不断喷射而出  
李振宁眯着双眼  
满脸餍足  
大口大口的吞咽  
却还是有些来不及吞入的部分溢出  
沿着唇角  
流至上扬的下颌角  
又毫不留恋地滑落颈侧  
聚集在锁骨上窝

阴茎离开了他的嘴  
他没有挽留  
因为夏瀚宇已经半跪在了他的面前  
俯身咬上了他胸前早已红肿的果实

那是毒蛇引诱着夏娃去摘下的苹果  
那是夏娃递给亚当的禁果  
触碰的那一刻  
便是永失了伊甸园

一滴  
两滴  
三滴  
豆大的雨滴砸在地上  
砸在他们的身上  
暴雨忽至

他仍仰着头  
微张着嘴  
承接着落雨  
雨水也沿着他的面颊滑落  
混着他嘴角未干的白痕  
和眼角还未滴落就被冲走的晶莹  
一起混入被稀释的血水

他被他的神抱在怀里  
他的神啃咬着他的肩头

他的后穴包裹着他的神  
他的神堕入他设下的陷阱  
再不能回头

在此之后  
便再没有了深夜的奔跑

在此之后  
这城便是真正失去了神

遗弃之城

_By the seventh day God had finished the work he had been doing;_  
_So on the seventh day he rested from All his work._  
_Then God blessed the seventh day and made it holy,_  
_Because on it he rested from all the work of creating that he had done._  
—— Genesis 2:2-3

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> *我本可以忍受黑暗  
如果我不曾见过太阳  
然而阳光已使我的荒芜  
成为更新的荒芜  
—《如果我不曾见过太阳》艾米莉狄金森
> 
> **奇怪的私设，神只有嘴唇触碰到他人肉体才会堕落


End file.
